


We Are Golden

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Basically uh, Other, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, The work that went into the end, no editing we die like men, season 2 finale, season 2 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: A Reunion, and the prep beforehand





	We Are Golden

“Buddy?”

Buddy glanced behind her to see Peter Nureyev standing in the doorway. He wore a charcoal facemask and pyjamas. His hair was pushed back with a cloth headband. Somehow this didn't phase her, she'd seen Peter in much more compromising situations.

“Yes darling?” She asked.

“What time did you say we would be landing?”

Buddy smiled.

“Jett's just collected them, we'll be landing in about 3 hours.”

Peter fanned his hands out.

“Could you-”

“Nails? Of course.”

Peter pulled up a chair, bringing in a case of nail polish in a plethora of shades and a few nail files.

“What colour are you thinking?” Buddy riffled through the bottles. “Blue? Purple?”

“Red.”

Buddy nodded, quickly picking up a ruby red shade. She showed it to him.

“Perfect.” He nodded.

She began to file his nails, sharpening them into perfect points. She knew Nureyev wouldn't accept anything but the best, not for his Juno. Then she began applying a coat of red.

“You never did tell me how you met.”

Peter chuckled.

“That's quite a long story.”

“3 hours long?”

He smirked.

“Fine. I was on a job. I was asked to steal the mask of Grimpoteuthis-”

“For who?”

“Ghosts can't tell tales.”

Buddy smiled.

“Sly.”

“You know me. Anyways, that's beyond the point. I was posing as a Dark Matters agent” he put on the effect of Rex Glass “And Juno. Dear me, I couldn't help myself could I? It had to be  _ him. _ ”

“Low self esteem and sheer bitterness wrapped in a trenchcoat? Sounds like your type.”

“What can I say? Good luck charms come in all forms, mine came out petulant detective.”

Peter's facade faded.

“I do hope he still cares though.”

Buddy shrugged knowingly.

“Only time will tell. Those will take a few minutes to dry, in the meantime you can prep your  _ dramatic entrance.” _

“I'd be lying if I didn't say I had a few plans.”

“They all involve the Ruby-Seven I take it?”

“Well, of course.”

“I'm sure he'll be impressed regardless.”

“Well, how did Vespa re-enter your life?”

Buddy looked wistful and nostalgic. She brushed a strand of hair behind her hair.

“Funny. It was because of your Juno. I don't think I could have done it had he not stood by my side.”

Peter stared ahead, thinking of the Juno he knew. Commitment would have been so hard for him and yet here he was, helping a master thief find her love again. He wasn't expecting anything as intense, he wasn't expecting them to be who they were those years ago but he wanted to try. He wanted to see if these new people could find something wonderful again. We must only look back to be sure we have not walked this path before.

“I'd say the nails are dry now.” Nureyev remarked.

Buddy nodded.

“I'd say it's time to take the mask off too, Peter.”

He stood in the doorway for a moment. Perhaps it was.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Peter rushed into Buddy's quarters again. He was holding two clothes hangers in his hands.

“Buddy, which do you think I should wear?”

In one hand was a striped button-up shirt. It was blue and white, with small white buttons. It was paired with blue jeans and a belt.

In the other was a black dress. It was low cut, with a slit at the leg that reached mid thigh.

Buddy sighed. Peter had to be the most overdramatic member of this team, and the team included  _ Juno and Rita _ .

“The shirt.” She said. “The dress might feel like you're trying too hard.”

A smile stretched across his face.

“Exactly what I thought! Thank you!”

She smiled weakly.

“Any time.”

* * *

 

It was a few minutes before landing would start. Vespa had put the ship on autopilot and so far Nureyev had practiced just short of 40 possible pick up lines to try on Juno.

“Or what about 'Juno, dear, you're looking at me like I just fell from heaven’  _ or _ if he has a coffee I could say ‘Juno, I like you a latte’ or-”

“Please shut him up.” Vespa murmured to her.

“I doubt I'll need to.” Buddy responded. They began to land, the girls hanging onto the wall and Nureyev clinging to the hood of the Ruby-Seven for dear life.

They reached the ground with a familiar 'thud’. The door fell open and standing there was a short girl and a taller lady. The girl was doe-eyed with her hand over her mouth in awe. The lady was bent over, sputtering and coughing due to a lungful of dust.

His Juno.

He leaned back on the hood of the Ruby-Seven and watched as his lady recovered. His gaze drifted from Buddy to Vespa to him.

“Hello Juno” he said “It's been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Knees up. Popped booty.
> 
> Also pls if you can leave a comment it's much appreciated!!!


End file.
